


jealousy | minchan

by pchyjae



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanho - Freeform, Jealous Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, OT8, Other members are briefly mentioned, chan is clueless, cuddling fixes problems, lapslock, minchan, minchan cuddle, minho gets jealous, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids at a funfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae
Summary: chan has been giving the others more attention lately and minho gets jealous and gives him the cold shoulder. chan notices this and decides to talk it out with him which ends up with them cuddling.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minchan - Relationship
Kudos: 80





	jealousy | minchan

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on wattpad (@-xlegends)

the boys decided to go out for the day. they had been working so hard for this entire month preparing for the intense exams that would happen in a few weeks. chan thought that everyone deserved a break and a day to just have fun. 

he walked into the living room where the rest of the members were sitting waiting for chan as he called for a "family meeting". 

"you guys have worked so hard and i'm so proud of you." chan started off. "i'm sure that all our hard work will pay off. keep working hard. but today we'll have a break." 

everyone in the room started cheering. they were so stressed out and hadn't had a break in so long. they're so happy that chan said those words. 

"you guys deserve a break and so today we'll go eat ice cream and maybe even go to an amusement park. have as much fun as you can because after this it's back to work." 

they all groaned after being reminded of work. but they were happy nonetheless. 

they all started getting ready to leave the house. all of them bouncing with excitement. although it was very hectic, they still managed to get out of the house without leaving anyone behind.

chan made sure that everyone had left the house before turning around to lock the door. on the way to the ice cream store, all you could hear were the screams from each member. the younger ones were singing about ice cream. the older ones were watching over the rest, not stopping them from screaming. 

while walking, minho constantly tried to get closer to chan. minho wanted to talk to him and hold hands with him but he couldn't. because chan was too busy talking to the others. mainly felix. 

not once did chan look at minho let alone talk to him. it made minho truly upset. but he was more jealous than upset. jealous that felix got to talk to his boyfriend than he did. jealous that the others were getting more attention from his boyfriend than he is. 

minho decided that he was going to walk alone. if his boyfriend wasn't paying attention to him then who will? sure minho was hurt by chan's actions but there was nothing he could do about it. 

chan noticed how lonely minho looked. the thought of walking with him cane across his mind but then he saw jisung go up to him. at first he thought that minho wanted to be left alone but now that he sees jisung with him, he feels at ease. 

they finally reached the ice cream shop and lined up at the counter to make their orders. after making their orders and getting their ice creams, they decided to walk around the place a bit before going to the amusement park. 

yet again, minho tried to get close to chan. but failed once again. it's like chan has forgotten about his existence. minho didn't want to be hurt by it but he was. he felt left out. but he didn't say anything. because today was supposed to be a day where they can have fun. minho can't ruin that and tell chan his problems. that would make him selfish. 

once they finish their ice creams, they reach the amusement park. they all split into groups as it would make it easier to get onto rides that way. minho tried to get into the same group as chan but chan had already walked away with seungmin and felix. 

to say that minho felt angry would be an understatement. he was angry about chan not paying attention to him. he was his boyfriends for goodness sake. the least chan could've done was tell minho that he was going to be with the other two. but chan didn't even glance at him. 

minho walked away without a care about the groups. today was supposed to be a fun day but not for minho. minho had no fun whatsoever. he wished that he could have fun but with chan not paying attention to him, he couldn't. 

it had been hours since the groups first split. everyone had gone on almost every ride. everyone except minho. he was still walking around alone. he was thinking to himself. 

"what if i'm not good enough for chan? maybe that's why he's ignoring me." minho thought to himself at one point. he knew that it wasn't that serious but he couldn't help it. 

while walking around, he walked past seungmin, chan and felix many times. but never once did he walk up to them. he thinks that none of them noticed him so what was the point of walking up to them? 

he received a phone call from felix telling him that everyone is going to be meeting again at the exit. he took his time getting there and saw that everyone was already there. no one said anything to him despite realising that he had been alone the whole time. 

\---

they all started walking back home after spending the whole day outside. they all felt relaxed and were happy with today. they weren't looking forward to the next day but they couldn't avoid it. 

after walking into the house, all the boys went to their shared rooms after saying goodnight to everyone. minho and chan shared one room together since they were boyfriends. 

"min-" chan was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door closing. minho went to take a shower and was getting ready to go to bed. chan didn't know how minho felt. he felt like he did something wrong. 

when minho has gotten into bed without saying anything to chan, chan couldn't help but feel hurt and ignored. he didn't say anything though and just walked into the shower. he thought that a hot shower could help him with the emotions that he was feeling. he doesn't know why but he just felt like all his emotions have built up. 

he walked out afterwards and got into bed straight away. chan immediately cuddled up to minho, missing the presence of the younger around him. but minho pulled his arm off of his waist. 

"what's wrong minho? don't you want to cuddle?" chan was worried. this has never happened before. minho always accepts chan's cuddles. 

"you should know chan. you're the reason why." minho said to chan calmly before facing away from him. 

"minho, i'm sorry." chan said with a sad expression. 

"what are you sorry for? do you even know what you did?" minho faced the window, not wanting to look at chan. "i have never felt so lonely ever in my life until today. i felt so left out and ignored. i don't want to blame you but chan you were one of the reasons why. every time i tried talking to you, you always started a conversation with someone else. whenever i would go to you to walk with you, you would walk away with someone else. do you know how hurt i felt?" minho let out all of his emotions and faced chan. 

"chan i feel so lonely around you. my own boyfriend. i don't feel loved. i know it's stupid but i don't feel loved by you." minho hugged chan despite rejecting his hug earlier. minho just wanted to feel something from chan. whether it's emotionally or physically. 

"minho. i'm so sorry that you felt lonely. i didn't mean to make you feel like that. i was talking to the others because i hadn't talked to them in so long but it hurt you i guess. i'm so sorry i hurt you minho. i love you so much minho. i wouldn't exchange my love for you for anything. i love you too much to do that and i want you to know that." chan told him truthfully. he never knew that minho felt like this and knowing that he's the cause of this makes him feel worse. 

even though minho rejected chan's cuddle earlier, chan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around minho's waist and pulled him close to his chest. 

"i love you so much minho." chan whispered into minho's ear, left a peck on his shoulder and snuggled his face into the crook of minho's neck. "i'm sorry."

minho just hummed back and shifted closer to chan if that was even possible. minho was glad that he decided to talk it out with chan. if he didn't, he would sit there, moping in loneliness. minho just lies there with his arms around chan's torso and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep. 

minho didn't want to think about what happened today anymore. he now knows how much chan loves him and that's all he wants in life. chan's love (and his cuddles obviously).


End file.
